


Everyone Needs Help

by LadyLibby



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Small bit of angst, it might be crap idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: “Doing what?” He asked, thoroughly confused. 	“Saving them. The beasts, I mean. I’d heard rumours at school, and now I’m so glad they’re true.” 	Newt just looked at you shyly, still not very sure of what was happening. Realization dawned on your face and you extended your hand to him. 	“Sorry, I never properly introduced myself. I’m Y/N L/N. Hufflepuff. You were three years ahead of me at Hogwarts. I’ve come to help preserve the Bowtruckles, and it would seem you have too.”	Newt blinked, not quite certain of what to do next. “I don’t need help.” 	“Oh please, everyone does.”





	

It was very apparent that all of Newt’s creatures were very attached to him. He found solace and a kind of friendship with them that couldn’t be found with other people. So when he ran into you during his travels, he never could expected how drawn to you he’d be. 

Maybe he was vulnerable after what happened in Sudan, maybe he was lonely, maybe….maybe it was a lot of things. Newt was looking for Bowtruckles deep in a Scandinavian forest, trying not to freeze when he met you. 

He’d been tracking a nest of the little green creatures, too absorbed in his work to hear the occasional footstep behind him. He’d finally reached their home, a tall oak wand tree near a frozen creek. According to some old friends back in Diagon Alley, it was to be cut down soon. The small green beasts were busily climbing about the tree. With a smile smile, Newt placed his case down on the frosty ground. Just as he undid the clasps, he felt a piece of wood at the back of his neck. 

“Who are you?” A voice said behind him, presumably that of the person holding the wand. He rose slowly, arms raised in a gesture of surrender. 

“Newt. Newt Scamander.” 

“So you’re really doing it, then.”

The wand at the base of neck dropped, and the british accented voice behind him seemed more excited than threatening. He turned, finding himself face to face with a beautiful witch with striking E/C eyes. 

“Doing what?” He asked, thoroughly confused. 

“Saving them. The beasts, I mean. I’d heard rumours at school, and now I’m so glad they’re true.” 

Newt just looked at you shyly, still not very sure of what was happening. Realization dawned on your face and you extended your hand to him. 

“Sorry, I never properly introduced myself. I’m Y/N L/N. Hufflepuff. You were three years ahead of me at Hogwarts. I’ve come to help preserve the Bowtruckles, and it would seem you have too.”

Newt blinked, not quite certain of what to do next. “I don’t need help.” 

“Oh please, everyone does.”

Before he could usher you away, you were advancing on the tree. In a surprisingly short amount of time, with a few whispered words and gentle movements, you were covered in the little green creatures. 

You turned to Newt with a smile, “I assume you have a place to keep them?”

He gave a sigh of resignation, and opened the case. “Follow me.”

As you wandered through the inside of Newt’s case, he couldn’t help but enjoy the beatific smile on your face. There weren’t a lot of wizards out there who liked animals as much as he did, but he seemed to have met one. Together, you placed nearly all the Bowtruckles in their new home. However, one little guy refused to let go of you. 

“Come on now little guy, it’s okay.”

“....”

“You can stay if I get to name you.”

“....”

“Hmm, you look like a Pickett. Hello Pickett.”

Newt watched with quiet amusement as you easily communicated with the Bowtruckle. Maybe he did want your help after all. 

****

It took about a month of travelling together for Newt to realize that he was in love with you. He of course never dreamed of saying anything. He’d never had the best luck with that sort of thing. 

He just enjoyed being with you. Watching you tend to his creatures. Reading together on quiet evenings. With you, it was easy. You understood his shyness and didn’t push him to talk if he didn’t want to. For the first time in a while, Newt was really, truly happy. 

Then you got the letter. 

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He’d been feeding the niffler, when you walked over to him. He knew something was off right away. You had tears in your eyes and everything about you seemed smaller, more scared. 

Without hesitation he gave you a hug, wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug. 

“Would you like to talk about it?”

You looked up at him with a sniffle. “Newt, I...I have to go. I’m so sorry. I just got a letter from my mum. My dad...he died. And she’s sick. I have to go home and see her.”

“I’ll go with you.” He let go of you, moving to pack his things.

“Newt, no. I can’t ask you to do that. Besides, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone. Without Dad...I’ll need to take care of my mother. I can’t stop you from all that you’ll do for the creatures. You have so many more adventures to go on, not to mention the book.”

“Y/N-”

“We’ll see each other again. I promise.”

Numbly, he stood there as you got ready to leave. With quite a lot of resistance, you got Pickett to let go of you and rest on Newt’s shoulder. 

“When everything is sorted, I’ll find you, okay? I won’t stand to be without my own copy of  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _ ”

Newt nodded, trying desperately to keep his tears from falling. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Y/N, I…” Struggling for his words, Newt did something he seldom ever did. He acted on his impulse. He kissed you. You kissed back. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You kissed him that time. And then you left. 

****

**New York**

The MACUSA woman from the bank had taken Newt from the Auror’s meeting down to the Wand Registry. He was standing there, doing his best to cooperate, and keep his creatures unharmed. 

“Hello? I was told to come here to get my wand registered.”

Newt whirled around at the voice, a familiar feeling stirring inside him. 

“Newt?!”

He grinned, worry about his case lessening. You ran to him and hugged him tightly. He pressed a soft kiss to your hair. 

“What are you doing here?” You asked, smiling.

“It’s a rather long story, the rest of which I could use your help with.”

“What else am I for?”


End file.
